Together
by bertiebert
Summary: Jack and Ianto share a late night together and some feelings surface that show Jack's true vulnerability.


All of the lights were off in the new flat that looked out over Cardiff's bay, save for a few candles and a soft lamp. A soft moan pierced the quiet in the home, followed by two breathless gasps.

"Jack," the younger of the two men occupying the huge, plush bed practically cried out, his back arching against the older man's chest.

That cry earned him a deep, throaty chuckle. "What, Ianto? What do you want?"

Ianto groaned unhappily, glaring at the man above him and refusing to answer.

Jack grinned, leaning in to kiss and nip at Ianto's neck. "Come on. Tell me what you want, sweetheart."

"Fuck me," Ianto pleaded, knowing it would only help if he made it desperate.

"But of course," Jack obliged, kissing Ianto until he was gasping for air and preparing him until he was writhing on the bed.

It didn't take long before Jack was giving Ianto just what he wanted. Instead of the pleaded for fuck, Jack decided to take his time and made love to the man beneath him. Ianto didn't complain since Jack being gentle and intimate with him like that was somehow equal to the times when Jack was raw and primal. The Welshman enjoyed the times when Jack dropped his guard and let Ianto see just how he hurt, loved, lost, and gained. Ianto got to see Jack and not Captain Jack when they spent nights at Ianto's—now their—new flat and made love. It was plain to anyone that the two men were in love just by how they looked at one another.

Pulling Jack down for a deep kiss, Ianto could feel the first waves of his release crash over him. Jack coaxed Ianto to open his eyes, and when he did, Ianto could see clearly the love Jack felt for him. It was what he saw before he arched and came with a strangled cry that seemed to turn into a sob as he relaxed again. Jack followed quickly after him, burying his face in the crook of Ianto's neck. He left soft kisses on the sweaty skin, and trailed them up Ianto's jaw to his already kiss-swollen lips.

Ianto grasped drowsily for Jack as he got out of bed, but relaxed when Jack left a kiss on his damp forehead and pressed his shoulder back onto the bed. Ianto felt a surge of happiness when Jack wiped his belly off with a damp cloth, stretching lazily out on his new big bed and settling down to sleep. The city lights shone in through the huge floor to ceiling windows that wrapped around two walls of his bedroom. Jack padded back into the room, still completely naked. He walked over to the dresser, blowing out the candles, and turned off the lamp. Slipping into the bed beside the Welshman, Jack tugged the sheets up over them. Ianto relaxed when Jack's arms wound around his waist, pulling him flush against his chest. Ianto laid his head over Jack's heart, listening as it slowed and Jack slipped under the veil of unconsciousness. It wasn't long until Ianto did the same.

_**-o-**_

Blinking sleep out of his eyes, Ianto sat up on his elbows, looking around. Jack wasn't in bed, but he found him standing by the window, still naked.

"Jack?" Ianto coaxed, sitting up and letting the sheets pool around his waist. He looked at the clock—3:27 A.M.

"I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep," Jack soothed, never turning around.

Ianto noticed the tense posture of Jack's back and shoulders. His arms were crossed over his chest as he watched the city outside. Getting up slowly and dragging the extra blanket from the foot of the bed, Ianto walked up to Jack and wrapped him in the blanket. Jack smiled, chuckling, and leaned over to kiss Ianto on the top of the head.

"Thanks," Jack whispered, shifting to wrap Ianto in the blanket as well and cradle him close to his chest.

"What were you thinking about?" Ianto asked gently, snuggling even closer.

"Us and the team. But mainly you. I was watching you sleep for a while, but I didn't want to wake you so I got up. I picked up our clothes and sat your suit out to be dry cleaned. I think my jacket needs to go too. I also thought about how I came back from traveling with The Doctor and found that you were looking for a bigger flat…for the both of us. You knew I was coming back, and you were waiting for me, and I was so happy that I had you to come back to. I knew you would listen to my story and not become one of those frantic, overprotective lovers. You handled it better than I thought and yet you made me forget it in just one night."

Jack was rambling, but Ianto remembered that night. After he finished telling Ianto everything, Ianto had let Jack initiate the sex, kissing his neck and beginning to undress him. But Ianto had quieted Jack's remaining sobs, kissing his shaking fingers, and led Jack to their bed. Ianto had made love to Jack, giving him a release and a place to forget what he'd been through.

Ianto came back to Jack, feeling the older man begin to kiss across his shoulder and leave little nips and licks on the skin there. He smiled, resting his head back against Jack's shoulder. Turning in his arms, Ianto captured Jack's lips in a searing kiss that made both of their heads spin with lack of oxygen as it went on and on. It refused to end because it was too good. Jack walked Ianto back to the bed, worshipping his body like no one had ever done before in his short twenty-six years on the planet. Sighing heavily, now extremely drowsy and barely able to keep his eyes open, Ianto felt Jack press soothing, gentle kisses down his spine. Ianto smiled wistfully when Jack's tongue swirled around the faint dimples in his lower back, but shoved him away when Jack's hands and tongue threatened to wander further.

"I'm tired, Jack. After a little more sleep maybe," he pleaded, and Jack chuckled softly.

"Fine, but it's your fault. You're too enticing and I can't keep my hands off of you," Jack purred, laying down next to Ianto and pulling him close.

"I'm terribly sorry that you can't keep your hands to yourself even after I let you shag me into the mattress. I don't think I'm going to be able to walk in the morning after the workout you've given me," Ianto muttered, relaxing against Jack's chest.

Jack pressed a kiss to Ianto's forehead, watching as Ianto's eyes—so captivating and blue—closed and he dozed off. Jack continued to watch Ianto as he slept, small smiles flitting over his young face as he dreamt. When Ianto burrowed closer into Jack's arms, hiding his face in the crook of Jack's neck, Jack swallowed hard. Sighing heavily, his eyes darted up to the ceiling miserably. He'd missed Ianto while he was away on the Valiant. Just the thought of Ianto made Jack ache with desperation and the need to be near him.

Though 'The Year That Never Was' had been over for months, Jack still needed to feel that Ianto was there, that he was real, and that he still wanted him. Jack's arms tightened around the Welshman in his arms, one of his hands coming up to tangle in Ianto's hair while the other pressed against the small of his back. Jack took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down. Ianto still wanted him; he was there at that moment in his arms. _Jack,_ he thought to himself, _stop being childish._ Everything was fine. He still had his relationship with the charismatic, loving, and gorgeous Welshman, and he needed to move on from his insecurities that still held a place in his mind from the Valiant.

As if sensing Jack's distress, Ianto shifted in his arms, nuzzling against Jack's shoulder and sighing softly. He was so relaxed, trusting Jack with so much by sleeping with him, and it made Jack's mind settle just looking at how content and peaceful the young man was. Jack smiled and smoothed Ianto's unkempt, curling hair down.

_He makes it so much better._


End file.
